


Unless It’s With You

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: A request from my tumblr for a drabble inspired by the song Unless It’s With You by Christina Aguilera.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Unless It’s With You

Never wanted to feel weak in love, give up control. Never wanted to let down my guard, be vulnerable. Never wanted to feel helpless or too comfortable  
I make it on my own, hey

Like many people before you, you had been hurt in love, brutally. Ever since then you swore to yourself you would never put yourself through that pain again. You built walls, high and sturdy. And no one was going to break those down. You weren’t ever going to let love make you weak, again. You were terrified of getting too close, feeling too safe with another person and them throwing you away and crushing your heart, leaving you alone and broken once more.

I've been thinking a lot about the way that people change.The most beautiful beginnings can go down in flames. It's inevitable, and that's what's got me so afraid. I'd rather be alone.

It was easier and safer being single, a sacrifice you were willing to make. Not only had it happened to you but you had seen the same thing happen to almost all the people in your life. They were happy and in love and then all of a sudden their relationships were crumbling around them, they were breaking up and getting divorced. 

It was as if the promises and vows they made never mattered. 

You couldn’t do that to yourself, you wouldn’t. So you made the decision to never get married, and if possible not to fall in love, it was just safer that way. 

And then life through you a curveball, sending you your very own personal angel.

I don't want no white picket fence. Dozen roses and a wedding dress. Fairy tales are fake happiness. But here we are and I must confess.

You took a deep breath as you tried to calm your nerves, standing there in your white dress preparing to walk down the aisle, tying the knot with the love of your life, something you thought you would never be doing. Your mind reflected on how you got here as you waited as patiently as you could for your cue.

Yeah, I'm in over my head feeling confused. I'm losing my mind, don't know what to do.

You laid in bed snuggled up against Angel’s chest, his arm wrapped around you leaving a light trail as he slowly ran his fingers up and down your spine. You sighed content listening to the steady beat of his heart, you were happier than you had ever been in your life. 

You never wanted marriage and Angel knew this fairly quickly on in your relationship. He respected you and respected your wishes, the perfect gentlemen. He always thought he would be married one day but he loved you and just getting to be with you was enough for him. 

You sat up and looked at him, this man who had turned your world upside down, tore all your defenses down. With him you could be completely open, vulnerable, and you always felt safe. 

You had been thinking a lot recently, about your decision to never get married. You never thought you would let your guard down enough to fall so strongly for another that you would discard the rules you put in place to protect yourself, protect your heart. 

But Angel had you reconsidering. He showed you what real love was. He was the most compassionate and caring person you had ever met and you loved him more than you even thought possible.

“Why you lookin’ at me like that?” He asked, sitting up and taking your hands into his large warm ones. The rough pads of his thumbs brushing against the back of your hands. “What’s on your mind, mi amor?”

You gulped, butterflies fluttering all around your stomach because of what you were about to say, “You know I don’t wanna get married,” you started to say.

“I know,” he said gently, cupping your face in his hand, “Just having you as my girl is enough.” 

You smiled at his kind words. You weren’t sure how you got so lucky to find this wonderful man. “Unless it’s with you.” 

He stared at you, mouth agape for a moment before he fully registered what you were trying to say. The corners of his mouth spread into the largest smile you had ever seen graze his beautiful face, as he looked at you, full of love, “Are you proposing, mi dulce?”

“Well, what do you say Angel Ignacio Reyes?” You asked, looking into his rich eyes, “Will you do me the honor of making me your wife?”

“You already know my answer.” The smile was still plastered to his face, “There’s nothing I want more in my life than to spend the rest of it with you as Mrs. (Y/N) Reyes.” 

He brought his hand gently behind your neck pulling you into him for a deep, passionate kiss. 

Pulling away he looked into your eyes once more, “You sure about this though? Cause once it’s done you can’t take it back. Til death do us part and all that shit.” He smirked, eyebrow raised.

“Til death do us part and all that shit, baby,” you grinned, bringing him in for another kiss. 

You came into my life when I wasn't trying to find anybody to love, hiding what I felt inside.

You recalled the moment you first laid eyes on Angel. Honestly you judged him harshly at first, but in time you realized how wrong you were. Angel was nothing like how you thought he’d be, surprising you in every way.

You were pulled off to the side of the road, hood of your vehicle up as you wafted away the smoke coming out of it. You and this car had been through everything together but it had finally given in and petered out on you. 

“Aw come on!” You exclaimed frustratedly, kicking the bumper before pacing off away from the old thing.

You held your phone up praying you could get some sort of signal out there in the middle of nowhere. Reaching up onto your tiptoes you stretched as far as you could as if that was gonna magically grant you service, as the rumbling of a motorcycle came sounding down the dirt road your way. 

You pulled your arm down and looked at the man as he pulled up next to you. You cautiously put your phone into your pocket as you approached the stranger, he wasn’t exactly what you had in mind for help but you didn’t have many options.

“You aren’t gonna find any service out here querida.” He said matter of factly as he got off his bike, slipping his helmet off and swaggering your way. 

This guy screamed trouble to you. Tall, sexy, and cocky, arms covered in ink, wearing a leather cut that read Mayans. This man was a heartbreaker you could tell, he was used to getting what he wanted, probably had a different woman wrapped around his finger every night. 

“How about I give you a ride? You can call a tow when we get into town.” He offered stopping just a few feet away from you. 

You thought for a moment as you weighed your options looking back at his motorcycle behind him. You could wait here for who knows how long and hope the next person that came along wasn’t a weirdo, or you could try walking the however many miles it was until you found service, or you could take your chances by hopping on the back of this stranger’s bike.

“My mama taught me never to take rides from strangers.” You said crossing your arms.

“I’m Angel,” he said, grinning smugly, “And you are?”

“(Y/N)”

“Well (Y/N)” he said, your name tasting heavenly in his mouth. If love at first sight was real, then he could have sworn this must have been what if felt like. “Now we aren’t strangers.”

“And how do I know you’re not some crazy killer who’s gonna toss me into some ditch, Angel?” You flirted, quirking your eyebrow. This man was already breaking away at those sturdy walls you had expertly put up so long ago. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” He quipped back, “I guess we’ll just have to trust each other, or you could wait for some other person to come rollin’ up and take your chances with them, but not a lot of people come down this road, querida.”

You contemplated for a moment before finally giving in, not seeing much of a choice, “Fine,” you said , “but if you try anything I won’t hesitate to take you down, Angel. ”

“Fair enough,” he chuckled, closing the gap between you and gently placing his helmet over your head. You held your breath as he clasped it securely under your chin, his fingers just barely brushing against your skin. 

You reached into your car grabbing your bag, and taking his hand that he had extended out towards you.

Leading you over to his bike, he placed his hands delicately on your hips as he helped you mount it before climbing on in front of you. “Hang on!” He called out to you behind him, grinning as he felt your arms wrap around his waist. 

And you have been ever since. 

But you opened me up and now I finally realize. I'll be your girl for life.

You tried to deny your feelings, push him away but he was stubborn and persistent. 

“Just one date,” he pleaded for what felt like the hundredth time, “let me treat you for just one night. If you hate it I promise I’ll leave you alone, won’t ask again.” 

If one date would shut this man up then fine you thought to yourself, “Ok, one.” You said sternly, trying to fight the smile you felt as he got all excited, not expecting you to finally agree. 

All it took was that one date for him to start opening you up. What took you years to build the man was breaking down in the matter of days. It wasn’t long before you truly felt that you would be his girl for life. 

We don't need a big audience. Thousand people we never met. Me and you and a couple of friends. And here we are and I must confess

Now here you were, arm linked to your father’s as you stared down the aisle, making intimate eye contact with this man who held your heart, as you did his. 

His smile lit up the room as he looked at you. There you were looking breathtakingly beautiful, a smile to match his own as you both just stared lovingly at each other. His heart swelled as his eyes began to water, he wasn’t sure how he got so lucky, but he would be thanking God everyday you had together. 

It was a small ceremony with just your closest friends and family, the club taking up more than half of the seats, but you wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. 

Besides it could have been just you and Angel there and the two of you wouldn’t have noticed, your full attention on each other. 

As you walked closer you could see the tears in his eyes and it took everything in you to keep your own back. 

Beating heart and trembling hands. Take me just the way I am  
'Cause all that I want is one and the same. For the rest of my days.

Your heart raced as he took your hands in his, steadying them with his touch, your father giving you away and having a seat. You had never been so sure in your life about anything or anyone until this moment, the moment you and Angel would become man and wife. He accepted you fully and completely for who you were, you doing the same for him. As long as you were together you didn’t care what you were doing, just having each other for the rest of your days was good enough for the two of you.

And oh, I know it's scary. I know that it's true, I'm saying "I do"

“I do,” you breathed out, smiling at the heavy meaning behind such small words.

You blocked out everything Hank was saying, as he was the one officiating the ceremony, your eyes never leaving the others, the words “You may now kiss your bride,” being the only ones left that the two of you cared about.

Swooping you into his arms, Angel kissed you lovingly, your bodies melting into each other as the guests all cheered and hollered. 

Pulling away you beamed at each other before turning your attention to the closest people in your lives, hands entwined, feeling as if the two of you were on cloud nine, ready to face everything and anything together for the rest of your days, as man and wife.

'Cause I don't want to get married. Unless it's with you, unless it's with you.


End file.
